One Night at Kirkland's House
by Sternenschwester
Summary: Die Kirklandbrüder treffen sich an einem Abend in Scott's Haus, wobei so manches Thema angeschintten wird...(FRxUK, wie auch Andeutungen auf früheres FRxScott) (Eine Übersetzung von der französischen FF von Sakisha ))


Salute, mlede mich mal wieder mit einer Übersetzung. Diesmal ist es ein OS von Sakisha aus . Ich danke KahoriFutunaka für die Korrekturleserei.

One Night at Kirkland's House

Anmerkung der Autorin: Schönen Abend, die Herrschaften. Ein kleiner OS, welchen ich noch schnell am letzten Tag des Jahres 2011 poste. Es ist jetzt nicht hohe Literatur, da ich ihn während dem Geschichtsunterricht geschrieben habe, auf etwas spontaner Weise… Ich hoffe dennoch, dass er euch gefällt. Ich wollte etwas mit den Kirklandbrüdern schreiben! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ein wenig OOC geraten bin, wissend, dass man sie nicht gut kennt. Na gut… sagt mir bitte, was ihr davon haltet.

Seine Eiswürfel schlugen gegeneinander, als sein Glas neu aufgefüllt wurde. Arthur nahm einen Schluck Whisky und ließ sich mit der Zunge schnalzend in seinem Fauteuil nieder. Ihm gegenüber schenkte Scott seinen zwei anderen Brüdern ein, die ihre Gläser ergriffen hatten, bevor sie wieder gemütlich auf dem Kanapee Platz nahmen. McGregor beugte sich zu der Flasche, deren Etikett er mit Begierde ausführlich ansah.

„Mmh, ich würde alles geben, was ich besitze, um diese Köstlichkeit probieren zu können."

„Das Kostbarste, was du je besessen hast, hast du doch schon verloren.", bemerkte der Schotte, als er die Flasche wieder zustöpselte. Der Geist nickte traurig mit dem durchsichtigen Kopf und zog sich ein wenig zurück. Man konnte ein paar Lacher aus den Mauern heraus hören.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du das anstellst, Scott", sagte Irland, „Mit all den Geistern bei dir..."

„Also, ich würde das nicht ertragen.", warf Wales ein, „Ein Mal hat einer versucht, es sich bei mir bequem zu machen, ich kann euch sagen, der hat es nicht lange gemacht."

Scott lächelte.

„Oh... es reicht, dass man Autorität beweist, und alles läuft in Ordnung. Solange sie sich an den Regeln halten..."

Er zwinkerte dem alten McGregor zu, welcher seinen roten Bart glatt strich.

„Na ja, deine sind halt zivilisiert."

„Weißt du, so habe ich nun mal ein wenig Gesellschaft."

„Mir reichen absolut meine Kobolde.", pflichtet ihm Irland bei.

„Ich habe es ruhiger mit meinen Irrlichtern. Wenigstens sprechen die nicht."

„Fühlst du dich nicht ein wenig einsam, Wales?", fragte Arthur nach, wobei er eine dicke Augenbraue hoch hob.

„Nicht wirklich. Wobei du der Falsche bist, um das zu verstehen."

„Wie bitte? Ich erinnere dich daran, dass ich nicht einsam bin!"

„Eben..."

„Ich habe Einhörner, Feen, Zwerge, Gnome und viele andere Geschöpfe um mich herum, wenn ich zu Hause bin."

Sie schüttelten die Köpfe. Scott hatte ein spöttisches Grinsen auf den Lippen, als er sich seine Zigarette ansteckte.

„Aber sicher, es ist natürlich, dass du sie brauchst, nachdem sowieso keiner nach dir sehen kommt."

„Ich brauche sie nicht."

„Ormis..."

„What?"

„Oh, never mind.", sagte er unschuldig, als er den Rauch ausblies. England zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er sein Glas ergriff.

„Was meinst du damit, bloody brother?"

„Respektiere gefälligst deine älteren Brüder. Aber gut, wisse, dass wir uns für dich freuen. Du hast lange genug deine Frustration auf uns abgewälzt."

Wales nickte zustimmend mit einem Lächeln.

„... und sie bekamen viele Kinder."

England verschluckte sich an seinem Whisky.

„We're not fucking married!"

„You guys are."

„We're not!", würgte er. Schottland beugte sich vor und blies ihm den Rauch ins Gesicht.

„Selbst wenn du es leugnest, es kommt aufs selbe raus. Und außerdem ist es nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest, you know."

„Don't say that with a mocky grin...", ließ Irland einfließen. Eine weiße Gestalt schwebte durch den Raum und sprach mit einer knarrenden Frauenstimme.

„So viele Jahrhunderte der Suche, da ist es doch eher erleichternd, oder?"

„Mischt euch da nicht ein, you bloody ghosts!", fauchte England die Geister an, welche nun aus den Mauern kamen. Er deutete mit einem Finger auf sie.

„Scotland, lass sie verschwinden!"

„Lasst uns. ", befahl dieser mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. Die Geister verschwanden augenblicklich. Einer von ihnen glitt noch durch Irland, welcher das Gesicht mit einem Ausdruck von Ekel verzog. Wales nahm das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Wir freuen uns wirklich für dich, weißt du."

„Als würdet ihr euch um mein Wohlbefinden Sorgen machen."

„Auf jeden Fall hast du dir selten Gedanken über unser Glück gemacht."

„Ihr habt mir auch nicht oft einen Grund geliefert, mich darum zu kümmern."

„Du hast uns attackiert, ohne..."

„Ihr habt alles getan, um..."

Das trockene Geräusch von Schottlands Glas, als er es auf den Tisch stellte, stoppte augenblicklich die Diskussion. Er sah sie nicht an, aber die Botschaft kam an: Nicht jetzt. Sie hatten einst in aller Stille vereinbart, diese Themen so gut wie möglich zu vermeiden, um zu verhindern, dass jede Diskussion darüber in einer Schlägerei endete. Jedoch erwies es sich als schwierig, die ganzen Jahrhunderte, welche von Krieg und gegenseitigem Hass geprägt worden waren, einfach so zu vergessen. Aber sie taten ihr Bestes.

„Um auf deinen Ehemann zurück zu kommen..."

„He's not my fucking husband!", fauchte der Engländer mit roten Wangen.

„..."

„Es ist eine ‚Entente Cordiale', Scheiße noch mal."

Schottland paffte vor sich hin.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du es so vehement abstreitest, little wee. Wir wissen alle sehr gut, wie es läuft und es ist schon eine Weile her, dass wir aufgehört haben, darüber zu lachen. Nach hundert Jahren sind uns die Witze langsam ausgegangen."

Die anderen zwei kicherten und zwinkerten ihm zu.

„Zudem haben wir dir schon gesagt, dass wir uns für dich freuen."

England genehmigte sich einen Schluck, verärgert und peinlich berührt zugleich. Mit seinen Brüdern über sein Sexual- und Gefühlsleben zu reden, fühlte sich für ihn so falsch an.

„Sprachen wir nicht zu Anfang von Einhörnern?"

„Wenn du schon damit anfängst...", begann Irland.

„Wie kommt es dann, dass sie sich dir so leicht nähern?", endete Wales.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Einhörner nähern sich nur jungen Mädchen, welche noch Jungfrauen sind. Wir können sie zwar sehen, aber sie kommen uns nie nahe."

„Wir..."

„Und nach den letzten Infos bist keine junge, jungfräuliche Maid."

Der Jüngste sah sie mit einem blasierten Blick an.

„Ich glaube, dass es an der einfachen Tatsache liegen könnte, dass meine magischen Fähigkeiten euren überlegen sind."

„Sagst du!", begann Irland, auf der Defensive.

„Er hat recht", stimmte Scott zu, „Seine Macht und seine ‚Reinheit' müssen viel intensiver sein, als die unsrigen."

„Seine Macht und seine Reinheit, du sagst..."

„Ok, bei seiner magischen Macht bin ich sicher. Sie ist von einer anderen Natur, so viel ist sicher. Er zieht halt mehr Kreaturen von einer gewissen Reinheit an... aber was seine reale Reinheit angeht...", mokierte sich der Schotte, wobei er imaginäre Gänsefüßchen mit den Fingern andeutete.

„Oh, das reicht.", verteidigte sich Arthur, „Ich will das besonders von dir nicht hören."

„Hehe..." Irland schenkte sich nach. „Ihr seid beide schlecht platziert, um darüber zu spotten. Alles in allem habt ihr doch beide mit dem Franzosen geschlafen."

England erstickte geräuschvoll an seinem Schluck Whisky und wurde still. Er sank tiefer in den Fauteuil und beobachte die Wand mit einem dunklen Blick. Er hatte einen Horror davor, sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass sein ältester Bruder auch ein Geliebter von Frankreich gewesen war.

„Das ist nicht falsch.", bestätigte der Rothaarige. Der Blonde konnte nicht sagen, was ihn am meisten störte. Zum einen war es so, als würde der Schotte durch Francis Einblick in sein privates Leben erhalten, was schon an sich sehr störend war. Zum anderen war es die simple Vorstellung von beiden zusammen, welche ihn abstieß. Die beiden waren so lange ein „Paar" gewesen... Der wahre Grund für ihre Trennung entging ihm noch immer. Der Franzose sprach nie von seinem Bruder. Arthur wusste, dass sich dieser manchmal mit seinen Worten und Bemerkungen zurück hielt, doch er fragte nie nach. Er wollte weder verglichen zu werden, noch wollte er mehr über ihre Beziehung erfahren. Er wollte einfach komplett die Tatsache aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen, dass die beiden jemals zusammen gewesen waren und das noch dazu gegen ihn. Auf der anderen Seite war er schon neugierig, es zu wissen, doch seine Abscheu davor war einfach zu groß. Er nahm das Schweigen wahr, welches sich über den Raum gelegt hatte und bemerkte, dass seine Brüder ihn fixierten. Schottland sah ihn über sein Glas mit einem unergründlichen Blick an.

„You know, we…"

„Ich will es gar nicht wissen."

„Pffft. Es bist nicht du, welcher mich daran hindern wird, zu reden. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du dir keine Gedanken machen musst. Es läuft nichts mehr zwischen ihm und mir."

Wales und Irland warfen sich seltsame Blicke zu.

„…fast nichts."

Arthur erdolchte ihn mit seinem Blick. Wie konnte er nur so dreist sein?

„Oh, ist schon gut, weißt du. Es sind erst hundert Jahre vergangen, wo ihr euch ‚gut versteht' und auch das ist relativ. Er und ich hatten eine der längsten Allianzen der Geschichte. Mehr als siebenhundert Jahre. Das schafft ziemlich starke Bande, weißt du."

„Jaja, halt die Klappe."

Die Stille kehrte wieder ein. England weigerte sich, seinen Bruder anzusehen und fixierte die Wand, mit gekreuzten Armen und einem schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck. Das Feuer im Kamin brannte nieder und die Geister beobachteten diskret die Szene. McGregor kam wieder und schwebte in die Nähe von Schottland. Er murmelte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dieser fixierte mit überschlagenden Beinen seinen jüngeren Bruder.

„Es warst immer du, welchen er am meisten geliebt hat, weißt du…"

„Ja, sicher, während ihr sogar nach tausend Jahren noch immer miteinander schläft?"

„Nach vielen Gemeinsamkeiten, Respekt und guten Erinnerungen… es tut gut, sich hin und wieder ein wenig Freude zu bereiten."

„…"

„Ich erinnere dich nur daran, dass, wenn du einen besseren Charakter hättest, es das gleiche mit euch beiden wäre. Es ist halt schwer, wenn einer der beiden so distanziert ist…"

„… und gehemmt.", warf Irland ein.

„… für nichts."

„…und unfähig, zu relativieren.", mischte sich nun Wales ein.

„… hat keinen Sinn für Romantik."

„… oder für Rationalität."

„…oder fürs Kochen."

„DAS REICHT JETZT! Und ich erinnere euch daran, dass ihr auch nicht die Asse seit in Fragen der Rationalität oder der Küche!"

„Ich habe aber Freunde."

„Ich auch."

„Gh... Ihr streitet aber auch nichts ab."

„Wir sagen nur das, was der Rest der Welt sagt..."

„Als würdest du nicht deine Schmollereien verleugnen, wie auch deinen dreckigen Charakter oder deinen Stock im Ars…"

„STOP, I SAID!"

„Hahahaha – he!"

„Arthur, man wirft nicht mit Kissen!"

„Halt die Klappe!"

„Du bist bei mir und es ist mein Mobiliar!"

Er setzte sich wieder und verschränkte mit einem schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck die Arme. Sein älterer Bruder stellte mit einem Lächeln das Kissen wieder auf seinen Platz.

„Hey, little bro', soll ich dir was sagen?"

„No, don't."

„Wirklich? Na dann."

...bis sich England an etwas erinnerte, was ihn schon immer verstört hatte und er stellte die Frage, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte.

„Was ist letzten Winter passiert, als er zu dir gekommen ist?"

Sein ältester Bruder sah ihn mit runden Augen an. Die anderen schienen leicht irritiert. Er hatte ihnen auch nichts darüber erzählt.

„Du meinst zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo ihr euch zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr zerstritten habt?"

„Ja."

„Ah..."

England hasste die Art, wie er die Augen verdrehte, als er auf sein Glas schaute. McGregor lachte leise.

„Werden Sie es ihm sagen?", flüsterte er leise.

„Du, shut up!"

„Mir was sagen?"

„Huhu..."

„Mir was sagen?!", beharrte der Engländer.

„Nein, es ist nur so..." Der Rothaarige hob die Augen und kreuzte den vorwurfsvollen Blick seines jüngeren Bruders.

„Es ist nicht das, was du glaubst.", sagte er mit einem nervösen Lachen.

„Was ist es nun?"

„..."

„...?"

„..."

„Scott?"

McGregor schüttelte sich durch einen erneuten stillen Lachanfall.

„Ich werde es auch erklären, Lord England. In Wirklichkeit, als Lord Frankreich hier ankam, um seine Frustration loszuwerden, hatte er keine Lust, Euch zu betrügen, wissen Sie..."

„Ja?", England rückte ein wenig im Fauteuil weiter vor.

„... aber ihr Bruder hatte an diesen Abend schon einiges getrunken und hat ihn auf eine sehr intime Wiese über Ihren dummen Streit hinwegtrösten wollen, würde ich sagen."

Der Blonde schoss seinen Bruder mit Blicken ab, merkte aber, dass dieser damit beschäftigt war, tief in sein Glas zu schauen, welches er nervös in den Händen drehte. Ein Haltung, welche nicht zu ihm passte.

„Aber Lord Frankreich geriet durch seine Avancen ziemlich aus der Fassung und als der erste Schock überwunden war, klärte er ihn freundlich über seine Treueprinzipien auf."

„..."

„..."

„..."

„... Er hat dir einen Korb gegeben?", fragte er, spürend, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete. Scott schien ziemlich gekränkt.

„Ja ja, ist schon gut. Können wir das Thema wechseln?"

„Auf keinen Fall!", rebellierte Wales vergnügt, „Sag mal, warum hast du uns nie davon erzählt hast!"

„Wundert's dich?", fragte Irland ihn, „Er hat sich abweisen lassen. Was für eine Schande."

„Geht's noch, ihr zwei? Und du da, hör gefälligst auf, zu grinsen!"

Arthur lehnte sich wieder in seinen Fauteuil zurück, welcher ihm nun viel bequemlicher erschien. Hehehe... Francis hatte ihm also einen Korb gegeben, er hatte seinen Bruder abgewiesen.

„Ich bin eher erfreut darüber, ich gebe es zu."

„Bist du nun wenigstens beruhigt? Es ist nichts passiert. Es ist schon seit längerer Zeit nichts mehr passiert. Darum sagte ich dir ja, er liebt dich mehr als mich."

„Mmmh... ja. Aber ich hätte noch eine Frage. Du sagtest doch, dass fast nichts mehr passierte, auf was hast du da angespielt?"

„Oh... just tease."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Ein paar Missverständnisse, zwei oder drei unabsichtliche Berührungen... du kennst es ja."

„... yes."

Gut, für so etwas konnten sie nichts. Nach fast siebenhundert Jahren...

„Ah, ich habe letztens Alfred getroffen.", mischte sich Irland ein und wechselte somit das Thema, „Es ist wirklich verrückt, wie sehr... wie soll ich es sagen?"

„Groß er geworden ist?"

„Ich hätte es nicht so ausgedrückt, Arthur. Das Wort, welches ich suche, wäre eher anarchisch oder unverschämt."

„Ich hätte gesagt, lausbubenhaft.", schlug der Ältere vor.

„Nicht falsch, wenn man bedenkt, wer ihn aufgezogen hat..."

„Sagt mal, wollt ihr gerade meine Erziehungsmethoden kritisieren?"

„Ein wenig." „Streng genommen liegt der Fehler nicht bei deinen Methoden, einem den Ernst des Lebens näher zu bringen!", sprach der Rothaarige weiter, wobei er seine zweite Zigarre ausdrückte. „Es ist einfach so, dass du zu nachsichtig mit ihm warst. Du hast ihn sogar verzogen."

„Ja ja, ich weiß... aber auf der anderen Seite, ist er so…. so…. reizend!"

Irland räusperte sich geräuschvoll.

„Rede nicht! Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du mich extra besucht hast, um mit ihm zu spielen."

„…"

„Win."

„Ändert nichts daran, dass Kanada sich besser entwickelt hat."

„Und er hat die bessere Küche."

Tiefes Schweigen.

„Sagt mal… Ist es wirklich wahr, dass unsere Küche so schlecht ist?", fragte der Rothaarige zögerlich.

„Weiß nicht…"

„Sind halt nur ein Haufen von Ignoranten.", äußerte Schottland.

„Well… man muss trotzdem zugeben, dass es um deine Speisen besonders schlimm steht…", meinte England vorsichtig.

„Was? Warum ich? Was haben meine Gerichte denn?!"

„…"

„Sage es ihm. Wage es endlich."

„…"

„Ach, hör doch auf. Auf jeden Fall übertreibst du mal wieder. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass man, wenn man mit Frankreich isst, den Geschmack der familiären Küche vergisst, aber… "

„Gefüllter Schafsmagen."

„Euh…"

„Nun mal ehrlich."

„Aber es ist doch köstlich…"

„Was hast du bitte an diesem Tag geraucht, als du dieses Gericht kreiert hast?"

„Gar nichts."

„…"

„Ich war vielleicht nicht ganz nüchtern, aber ich habe mich davon inspirieren lassen. Es ist doch verdammt lecker."

„Ou passsss…" (oder nicht)

„Ah, das riecht nach einem Sprachtick, Arthy. Du warst einfach zu lange mit Frankreich zusammen. Viel zu lange."

„Das ist Reziprok. Er hört nicht auf, seine Sätze mit „Well" zu beginnen."

„Ich erinnere daran, dass der verdammte Franzose Frösche und Schnecken isst!"

„Stimmt!", riefen sie mit schadenfreudigem Unterton und wie aus einem Mund.

„Ihr müsst zugeben, dass das schlimmer ist als mein Haggis!"

„Schnecken, also wirklich. Bwêk!"

Der anmutige Geist von Maria Stuart wandte sich Artur zu.

„Hat Ihr Lebensgefährte Euch schon welche serviert?"

„Nein, das hat er noch nicht gewagt."

„Oh, Seigneur (Oh, Herr), Ihr seht mich erleichtert vor Euch."

Plötzlich erklang ein seltsamer Ton. Sie brauchten eine Weile, um sich auf die neuste Technologie zurück zu besinnen.

„Arthur, ich glaube, es ist deines."

„Yep, heb schnell ab.", ergänzte Irland. „Diese Musik verdreht mir das Trommelfell."

„Halt die Klappe!", fauchte ihn der Engländer an, als er das Handy rausholte. Er hob ab und brachte somit seine Hymne zum Verstummen. „Hello?... ah. It's you…"

Die drei Brüder versuchten, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Cheriiie, rentre à la maison. (Schatz, komm endlich nach Hause)", flötete Wales. Die zwei anderen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, während der Jüngste versuchte, sie mit obszönen Handbewegungen zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„No… ich mache gerade nichts, aber…? Ob ich bei ihnen bin? Was?... und was noch? Nein, ich sage es dir noch einmal, ich will nicht. Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe! ..."

Seine Brüder beruhigten sich augenblicklich.

„Was will er denn?"

„Ah!... Nein, weder dort, noch zu Hause! Ach, hau doch ab! Ich habe gesagt NEIN! ... No! Doch!"

„Sag endlich ‚ja'!", befahl plötzlich Schottland.

„Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe! … Was?! Gemein, ich...! Was?! Ich - ah, nein! Noch mal nein, ich… Du bist es doch…! Mir reicht's, lass mich doch in Frieden, stupid frog."

Zornig auflegend versenkte er sein Handy in den Kissen. Zu sehen, wie sich Irland vor Lachen auf seinen Bruder stützte und Schottland den Kopf schüttelte, fachte seine Wut nur noch mehr an.

„Was für ein erfolgreiches Paar!", rief Irland, welcher an seinem Lachanfall beinahe erstickte. Das Handy begann wieder zu läuten, aber Arthur weigerte sich kategorisch, abzuheben. Als das Läuten endlich verstummte, erklang das schrille Klingeln des alten Telefons von Schottland, welches ihnen eine Weile in den Ohren schmerzte. Dann folgte ein helles Piepen, welches anzeigte, dass man eine sprachliche Mitteilung hinterlassen hatte und die Stimme des Franzosen war zu hören.

„T'es trop méchant ! Ça partait d'un bon sentiment ce dîner! Boouh, tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus gentil ? (Du bist einfach so gemein! Ich hatte ein so gutes Gefühl bei diesem Dinner! Booh, könntest du nicht ein wenig netter sein?) Feuk you!"

Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein… „Ich warte auf deinen Rückruf. Bis später. Ich liebe dich."

Es folgte eine kurze Pause, bis er auflegte.

„…"

„Aaah, das erinnert mich an die guten alten Zeiten!", trällerte Schottland.

„Das ist total süüüüüüüßßß!"

„Shut the fuck up."

„Ich frage mich, wie er dich nur ertragen kann."

England erstach ihn mit seinem Blick.

„Ich pfeif auf deine Kommentare, danke. Ich… (er zögerte länger) ich weiß, dass ich mich schnell in was hineinsteigere, aber…"

„Ihn anzuschnauzen, weil er dich zu einem Dinner einladen möchte, ist bescheuert…"

„…aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren soll."

Zu dem großen Erstaunen seiner Brüder versank er in seinem Fauteuil und machte einen verlorenen Eindruck.

„Ehrlich mal! Er macht immer so skurrile Sachen! Das eine Mal springt er mich an und ein anderes Mal versucht er, den Romantiker zu spielen -wie lächerlich- und er macht alles, um mich zu nerven! Und manchmal… Verdammt, ich weiß nicht. Ich verstehe gar nichts, ich weiß nicht, was ich ihm sagen soll, damit er glücklich ist, also rege ich mich auf, dann schreien wir uns an, bis er sich nachher zurückzieht und mir sagt, dass er mich liebt und das ist noch konfuser… mir reicht's, shit! Schottland, schenk mir nach!"

Ohne zu diskutieren, schenkte dieser ihm nach, dachte jedoch für sich, dass von es immer sein Bruder war, welcher den Streit vom Zaun brach und nie der Mediterraner.

„Und wie wäre es, wenn du ihn zurückrufst und dich entschuldigst?"

„Und was noch? Er ist es doch, welcher anfängt, mit seinen Geschichten von Dinner, ohne mich nach meiner Meinung zu fragen!"

„Das nennt man eine Aufmerksamkeit… eine Überraschung… das macht man halt, wenn man verliebt ist."

Der Engländer nahm einen kräftigen Schluck seines Whiskys.

„Du sagst Wörter."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich stattdessen sagen sollte…"

„Schenk mir nach."

„Nein, das reicht.", weigerte er sich, wobei er die Flasche bei sich behielt. „Du hast heute genug getrunken und du tust mir jetzt den Gefallen ihn zurückzurufen."

England bedachte ihn mit einer Geste, welche Folgendes bedeuten konnte: „Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram" Dann sank er wieder tiefer in den Fauteuil. Ein neuerliches Schweigen breitete sich aus und das sterbende Feuer durchbrach die Stille mit seinem Knacken. Der Rothaarige erhob sich, um Holz nachzulegen und das Feuer wiederzubeleben. Seine Brüder beobachten ihn schweigend, manch einer spürte, wie alte Erinnerungen wach wurden. Die alte Zeit, als sie noch draußen gelebt hatten und ihr ältester Bruder sich um das Feuer gekümmert hatte, während sie schliefen. Die Zeiten waren damals hart… so hart gewesen, selbst das junge Albion unter ihnen toleriert wurde und bei ihnen bleiben hat dürfen. Ihnen immer noch den Rücken zukehrend, wiederholte sich Scott: „Ruf ihn an."

England antwortete ihm nicht. Immer noch das Feuer anfachend, bestand er darauf.

„Mach es."

„Schottland.", schaltete sich Irland sanft ein, „Warum beharrst du so drauf?"

„…"

„Ich gestehe, dass ich das auch nicht ganz verstehe. Ist doch ihre Sache, lass sie das regeln. Du hast doch keinen Grund, den kleinen Bruder, welchen du so sehr gehasst hast, zu ermutigen, insbesondere, wenn der jetzt mit einem deiner Ex-Liebhaber zusammen ist…"

„…"

„… vor allem, wenn es sich um Francis handelt."

Der Ältere setzte sich vor den anderen auf den Boden und holte ein Päckchen Zigaretten heraus. Während er eine anzündete, antwortete er mit einem Seufzen.

„Doch, eben deshalb."

Das wiederbelebte Feuer begann zu knacken und verbreitete sein warmes Licht im kalten Raum.

„Eben weil es Francis und Arthur sind, möchte ich ihn ermutigen. Sie müssen einfach mehr miteinander kommunizieren, das ist alles…"

„Aber warum?", beharrte der Kelte, „Du liebst ihn, oder? Du liebst doch diesen französischen Idioten, auch wenn ich nie verstanden habe, warum, aber… er war dein. Warum also?"

England versteifte sich, als er diese Wörter vernahm.

„Weil es eben sie sind. Ich habe Francis geliebt und ich mag auch Arthur, irgendwo, irgendwie und alles in allem ist es dann logisch, dass ich ihr Bestes will. Und wenn ihr Glück darin besteht, dass sie zusammen sind, dann sei es so."

Er nahm einen langen Zug, belustig über das Schweigen, welches er zu verantworten hatte. Hinter ihm beobachtete ihn verblüfft sein jüngerer Bruder. Nie zuvor hatte sein Bruder von seinen Gefühlen ihm gegenüber oder denen, welche er für den Franzosen empfand, offen gesprochen. So wie die ersten in ihm ein seltsames Gefühl in der Brust erwachen ließen, so waren ihm die zweiten sehr unangenehm.

„Liebst du ihn noch immer?"

Er schmiss seinen Zigarettenstummel in den Kamin, welcher sie in einem Moment verschlang.

„Keine Lust, darüber zu reden. Ist kompliziert, lass es fallen."

Er stand schwerfällig auf und begab sich wieder zu seinem Fauteuil, der Blick völlig verklärt.

„Ruf ihn zurück."

„Not now, I…"

„Call him NOW.", donnerte er und ließ alle aufschrecken. Steif nahm sein Bruder sein Handy wenigstens in die Hand und fixierte den Bildschirm für einen Moment, dann seinen Bruder, dann wieder den Bildschirm, erneut seinen Bruder und wählte schließlich die Nummer. Er stand auf, um den Raum zu verlassen und McGregor öffnete ihm mit einem Arm die Tür. Er schloss sie, wobei die Nationen noch ein „It's me" vernehmen konnten. Schottland entspannte sich mit einem Seufzen in seinem Fauteuil.

„Was hat er nur für einen Dickschädel."

„Er hat auch jemanden zu halten."

Ein langes Schweigen richtete sich im Raum ein. Scott, die Augen geschlossen und einen ängstlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, hob sein Glass an die Lippen, wobei seine Hand leicht zitterte. Die Geister kamen still über den Boden geglitten, einer nach dem anderen.

„Wenigstens das wäre erledigt…", murmelte der Rothaarige. Er ließ seine Hand zu seinem Hals gleiten und holte von unter seinem Hemd eine goldene Kette hervor. An dieser hing ein alter goldener Ring. Lange betrachtete er diesen, völlig in seinen Gedanken verloren. Ein melancholischer Seufzer entwich ihm und ein sanftes Lächeln ohne Freude legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„De toute manière je me l'étais promis. (Auf jeden Fall hätte ich mir es erhofft.)"

In einem anderen Flügel des Anwesens schritt England durch einen weitläufigen Flur, manchmal mit erhobener Stimme, mal flüsternd, als hätte er Angst, gehört zu werden.

„Aber nein, es ist nicht wegen deiner macarons, du erzählst da einen absoluten Blödsinn! …Aber ich mag sie doch sehr gerne, deine Macarons, es ist nicht…râââh!"

„Beruhige dich, mon lapin (mein Häschen)."

„Fucking Hell. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst, mich so zu nennen!"

„Und welchen kleinen Namen soll ich dir geben?"

„Überhaupt keinen."

„Aber ich liebe dich und ich möchte dir einen geben… Jetzt schmolle ich!"

„… das ist lächerlich."

„…"

„Warum nennst du mich eigentlich ‚lapin'? Haben meine Ohren ein Problem?"

„Überhaupt nicht."

„Meine Zähne?"

„Auch nicht."

„Habe ich also ein kleines Bommelschwänzchen?"

Francis brach in Lachen aus.

„Auch nicht! Hahaha!"

„Also warum, verdammt noch mal?!"

„…das ist ein wenig kompliziert… aber, um es kurz zu fassen, werden wir es einmal so ausdrücken: Der Grund ist einfach, dass du damals immer von Hasen umgeben warst. Das war so süß!"

„Nein, aber finde was anderes! Ich weiß nicht, irgendwas! Das Karnickel ist zudem eins der verwundbarsten Tiere im ganzen Wald."

„Du bevorzugst also eher einen Jäger? Ein Bär?"

„Nein, was anderes, ich weiß nicht…"

Irgendetwas war Arthur entfallen. Ab wann hatte das Gespräch diese Richtung eingeschlagen? Außerdem wollte er ja gar keinen Spitznamen.

„Ein Wolf, ein Fuchs, …wie du willst!"

Er spürte, wie Francis sich anspannte.

„Nein. Unmöglich."

„Aha? Und warum?"

„Ein Wolf passt nicht zu dir, das wäre eher für Russland. Und Fuchs, das ist… das ist nicht möglich. Finde was anderes."

„Warum?"

Die Antwort erhielt er durch das Schweigen, welches entstand. Das Gesicht seines Bruders erschien vor seinem inneren Auge. The Fox…

Nein, er wollte nichts Näheres wissen.

„Le Lapin, das passt schon irgendwie!", sagte er mit einem angespannten Unterton.

„Ah? Superbe alors (super)!", freute sich der Franzose am anderen Ende der Leitung, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Bon (gut), was mein Mitternachtsdinner angeht, wir werden es nachholen… das ist zwar schade, aber gut, ist nicht so dramatisch."

Er versteifte sich, zögerte. Das Gesicht seines Bruders spukte noch immer in seinen Geist herum.

„Mmh…? Arthur?"

Das Bild des ehemaligen Liebespaars, zusammen, Seite an Seite sitzend und vertraute Blicke austauschend. Ja, er erinnerte sich daran…

„Bist du noch dran?"

Er wollte nicht, dass der Graben breiter wurde. Er wollte ihn füllen. Eben diese Idee gab ihm eine sehr schlechte Position, da er nicht wusste, wie er das anstellen sollte… aber auch auf die Gefahr hin, ihre tausend Jahre währende Beziehung zu brechen, wollte er eine neue knüpfen, stärker und solidarischer. In Wahrheit verspürter er tief in sich eine unglaubliche Angst. Francis hatte schon seinen Bruder zurückgewiesen, aber vielleicht wäre das bei ihm nicht der Fall. Er hatte eben die Chance bekommen.

„Ich komme. Beweg dich nicht von der Stelle. Ich bin in einer Stunde bei dir."

„Bist du sicher? Warum auf einmal…?"

„Ist schon gut, ich komme. Möchte eh schon gehen. Sollte nur in deinem Interesse sein, das es gut ist!"

„Das ist es! Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber!"

Zu hören, wie der andere lächelte, gab ihm Sicherheit.

„Je t'attends avec impatience mon cœur! Je t'embrasse! (Ich erwarte dich mit Ungeduld, mein Herz! Ich gibt dir einen Kuss!)"

„Ja, ja."

Er legte auf und ging geradewegs zur Eingangshalle, wobei er mit großen Schritten die mit dunklen Portraits zugepflasterten und mit quietschenden Rüstungen gefüllten Gänge durchlief. Er zögerte, seinen Brüdern seinen Aufbruch mitzuteilen, aber er kreuzte McGregor, welcher ihn mit einen Lächeln ansah.

„Gehen Sie nur, ich werde es ihnen mitteilen."

Er zögerte, aber der Geist verjagte ihn mit einer Handbewegung und er ging, wobei er im Vorbeigehen nach seinen Mantel griff. Er durchquerte die Halle und die Eingangstüren öffneten sich ihm selbständig. Er ging nach draußen und sie schlugen mit einem lauten Krachen wieder zu, als er auf der Außentreppe angekommen war. Sein Bruder hatte seinen Aufbruch vorausgesehen und verjagte ihn nun.

Im Salon erhoben sich die drei Brüder, um ins Bett zu gehen, wobei sie sich ein wenig streckten. Irland beschwerte sich wieder einmal über seine Rückenschmerzen (welche auf seine territoriale Teilung zurückzuführen waren) und Wales bot ihm prompt eine Massage an, bevor sie schlafen gingen. Sie wünschten ihrem Bruder noch eine gute Nacht und stiegen in den nächsten Stock hinauf. Das Echo ihres Lachens verstummte Stück für Stück in der Weite des Anwesens. Der Hausherr drückte seine Zigarette aus und stand mit einem Seufzer auf. Als er aus dem Raum ging, gab er seinen Geistern einen Wink, welche es sich nun an ihrer Stelle auf den Fauteuils beim Feuer gemütlich machten. Sie allein lassend, begab sich Scott in sein Zimmer. Mit einem Ohr hörte er noch die Geräusche des Motors von Arthurs Wagen, welcher gerade ansprang. Ah, es wurde kalt in letzter Zeit…

Die Stufen knarrten leise unter jedem seiner Schritte. Eine innere Leere erfüllte ihn. Er trat in sein Zimmer und ging zum Fenster, um einen Blick auf seinen Bruder zu erhaschen. Der Motor schien offenbar gerade ordentlich zu laufen und er konnte beobachten, wie das Auto reversierte, um die Allee verlassen zu können. Er verfolgte es mit den Augen, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo die Rücklichter in der Nacht verschwanden. Er hatte es sich erhofft und er bereute es nicht. Die Kette wog schwer um seinen Hals. Er zog sie aus, verstrubelte seine roten Haare und legte die Kette auf sein Nachtkästchen.

„Ich habe dich nicht belogen… Du bist es, welchen er liebt. Mit mir ist schon lange Schluss…"

Gut ich hoffe es hat so weit gefallen und wenn es Kommentare gibt so werde ich sie wie immer in übersetzter Form der Autorin zu kommen lassen.

lg, Sternenschwester

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


End file.
